


Hate the sin, Love the sinner

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Idiots In Love, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, The author borrowed some Hamilton's lyrics and regrets nothing, Top Will, Will Loves Hannibal, hannibal cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: Hannibal is overwhelmed when Will says he loves him for the first time. He drowns in a ocean of emotions but Will is there to save him.





	

Will slow and shallow thrusts feel like being explored and owned. His arms are trembling from both exhaustion and pleasure above Hannibal. His lungs are burning but he keeps going until he has nothing more to give.

Underneath him, Hannibal is as equally sweaty and his thighs are quivering. His hands are placed on Will's waist, bruising with each of his fingertips Will's slippery skin. He accompanies every roll of hips happily, doesn't push but doesn't make them any slower.

Their lips are reddened and Will can see, even in the dim light of moonlight, the scratches he left with his beard on Hannibal's flushed cheeks as he himself can feel the faint burn of Hannibal's chest hair on his torso from an extended amont of time of their skin slithering along the other.

When release finally comes, and breathy moans and laboured breaths fill the air, Will collapses on Hannibal's side. They are sticky, spent and content. It's too hot but he can't let himself be detached from Hannibal's warmth. Inhaling deeply where he rests his head in the crook of Hannibal's neck, smelling musk and sex. Both his and Hannibal's scent. It's intoxicating and Will presses his lips right there, feeling Hannibal's pulse skip a beat at the attention.

He does it again. And again. Until he reaches the mouth that drives him crazy. He perfectly knows what that mouth can do and what is hidden behind those closed lips. Ripping off flesh and consuming it. Kissing or swirling his tongue in and on various parts to give pleasure. Both as deadly as it can be done tenderly.

They kiss for a while, not rushing in any way every move they make. They have time. It's all that they possess now.

Hannibal sighs in a particularly soft kiss and Will discards himself, looks up and smiles at the sight Hannibal presents to him. The look of pure bliss in his eyes and he is entirely relaxed. He seems happy. And so is Will, even if he knows the word happiness pales in comparison of what Hannibal might be feeling right now. And every other day spent alongside Will.

"What's on your mind?" Will's voice is rough as he asks and waits patiently for a response.

Hannibal's smile widens and he catches with two fingers some strands of hair that are plastered against Will's still damp forehead. Making his hair even more curlier. He places them behind Will's ear and cups his jaw.

"I love you." Hannibal says simply.

As if it is that simple. Love is complicated. Love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints and we keep loving anyway. No one feels love the same way and yet. Hannibal can feel it and Will knows it. But not in the same manner as he himself feels it toward Hannibal. But Hannibal says it as it is the most obvious and simple thing ever.

Hannibal's straightforwardness doesn't make Will uneasy but it doesn't make him any less surprised. He had time to prepare himself mentally for that moment since they live together but he is still taken aback.

"I know." He responds.

Because this is true. Because it left him speechless. Because he wants to tell that man that he loves him back but it's not enough. Words are and will never be enough.

So he will show him instead.

"And so do I," he continues, "Part of me did for a long time. The other tried to fight it down." Will places his hand above Hannibal's and squeezes it lightly.

"And now?"

Hannibal's voice is breathless at the edge and Will melts under Hannibal's fond gaze.

"Now... they made peace with the other. Now both parts want to show you how convenient it is since."

Silence falls in their bedroom, the only sound present is of the mattress dipping and cracking under both their weights when Will raises himself a little, replaces himself half on Hannibal's body and half on his elbow. He studies closely every inch of Hannibal's face, every wrinkle and every dimple. Will traces with a fingertip a trail from Hannibal's chin to his left cheekbone. Hannibal shivers and doesn't look away from Will's eyes. So Will continues, he lightly strokes Hannibal's cheek with the back of his knuckles. His heart races and he feels his chest tightening.

He slightly lowers his head and presses his lips against Hannibal's. They keep their eyes open, still staring at the other when Will brushes his lips gently over Hannibal's mouth.

It is not a kiss. It's a signature to seal ownership. But who is the owner and who is the owned?

"I love you." Will finally says, words mumbled against Hannibal's trembling lips.

Hannibals lets himself float in the rush of emotions passing through him. Floats then starts to sink as Will says it a second time.

He sinks deeper still and allows himself to drown in the moment. Echoes of Will's voice makes him close his eyes and savour the words. Tastes each of them. His heart is in throat and still doesn't want to open his eyes when Will shifts above him.

"I love you, Hannibal."

And Hannibal is lost completely. Vanishing entirely under Will's body weight, he is aware of Will's breath caressing his face, he is aware of every bit of skin that touches his. It almost burns him and he welcomes the imaginary pain. He has drowned, the air stolen from him as he sinks in the new ocean he has just discovered. In the ocean he finds himself surrounded in is unknown, he experiences there new passions and new feelings, and it terrifies him.

He grips Will tighter, he needs him. And Will is there in an instant. Will wipes away the tears with both thumbs and waits for Hannibal to calm down. Patiently shushing him, lulling him softly in his arms.

Will has never seen Hannibal in such a state, as vulnerable as he presently is. He cups Hannibal's jaw and rests his forehead against Hannibal's, whispering sweet nothings until Hannibal stills.

Hannibal loves Will so dearly, it makes his unused heart painfully ache. He is hugging Will tightly, afraid of Will disappearing again. He doesn't want to suffer alone again.

They're both still bare, physically and mentally, but it's not enough. Hannibal wants to kiss him. Feel him. Taste him. Hold him. He also wants to crawl inside Will's cavity chest and make of his ribs his new home.

They're stuck in a tangle of limbs and of shared rooms of their Memory Palace. It bothers neither of them. Creating and moving rooms, closing and locking doors, adjusting to make of their future the most striking element of the new Palace they built together.

Hannibal did drown in that ocean, but Will is a good fisherman after all.


End file.
